


1. Dance

by maemusicmelody



Series: 100 KananaWoobys: prompt challenge [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, They are so pure and fluffy im dead, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Ruby loves to dance. Kanan loves to dance with her.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> First one for the 100 prompt challenge. Get ready for all the KanaRubys guys.

Ruby loved to dance. Kanan loved to watch her.

Even when they were little Kanan remembered watching the redhead waddle around the living room with her unicorn printed diapers sticking out of her pink polka dotted dress. The little girl would trip on her own two feet, but that didn't stop her from getting back up and trying to copy the animated characters on the screen once more.

Kanan giggled, while she and Dia watched the younger girl. A little bit after, Ruby walked to them and grabbed Kanan's hand. "Nanan... Nanan! Dance."

"Wooby... Not right now..." Kanan shook her head and refused to get up. She didn't know how to dance and didn't want to look bad in front of her kouhai.

"Come on Kanan. If you don't do it Wooby is going to cry." Dia pouted, shaking Kanan's shoulder a little.

"Pweeze Nanan...? Dance wid Wooby!"

Ruby was making those cute puppy eyes that Kanan couldn't say no to no matter how hard she tried. With a small sigh, she got up and held Ruby's hands. When the song on the tv started, Ruby began to shake her little baby butt and moved her arms around. The baby giggled with glee even though Kanan wasn't really moving with her. Kanan awkwardly swung her arms and moved her feet a little, trying to figure out how this dancing thing worked.

She could hear Dia clapping her hands to the beat of the song and singing along with the words on the screen. Ruby also sang although the words came out as babytalk, mumbling words that weren't real, but she seemed to know what she was saying at least.

Kanan laughed and began to swing Ruby around, a little too fast for the toddler to keep up. Ruby stepped on her feet before finally tripping and falling on top of Kanan.

"Nanan..!" Ruby whimpered, looking as though she was going to cry.

But Kanan just laughed and hugged Ruby tight before sitting them up again. "Let's dance some more, Wooby."

* * *

  
She never thought that those silly childish dancing would lead them to become idols together. Ruby seemed to shine so bright, even though they were just practicing on the roof top. No one but their group was there, no audience to impress or try to win their favor, but Ruby was still giving it her Rubesty to get every move perfect.

Her smile was as big as it's ever been. It made Kanan so happy to have watched such a shy baby girl grow up more confident in something she loved to do.

"Kanan-chan, you'll be Ruby-chan's partner for this song." You muttered while going through her notes. The next live was approaching fast so they were in a rush to get everything done.

"Huh? B-but I don't know this song well yet... Do we have to preform this one?" Kanan was more nervous to look like a fool in front of Ruby than simply not knowing this dance well.

"Don't worry! Ruby-chan helped me choreograph this one~ She can help you out." You stuck out a thumbs up and offered her a large, reassuring smile.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "Ganbaruby, Kanan-chan~ Ruby will help you, kay?"

Kanan nodded her head and watched Ruby as the redhead showed her how her part went. She tried to copy her but it took few times until she could get it right. Ruby didn't mind, her patient nature allowing her to repeatedly show Kanan the steps until finally Kanan could do it on her own. Then she danced her own part so Kanan could see how their parts looked together. Again it took a couple tries, but when they got their duet perfect they both smiled brightly and laughed.

Ruby loved to dance. And Kanan loved to dance with her.

* * *

  
Graduation came and gone, and it's been a while since she had done anything music related. She burried herself in her books, studying hard to get her degree in marine biology like she's always wanted.

Ruby had invited her to come to her birthday ball, her grand ball that her parents insisted that she have now that she was turning 18. There was no way Kanan could say no to her childhood friend, especially knowing this was Ruby's parents excuse to mingle with their upperclass friends and find someone to marry off Ruby to. Kanan wouldn't have any of that.

She would deal with the uncomfortable ball gown that Dia had told her to wear, even though Kanan was never fond of such tight fitting dresses. It didn't take long before her feet grew tired of standing and she had to find somewhere to sit down.

Amethysts orbs watched in amusement as Ruby gracefully danced with various people on the dance floor. The poor girl looked so uncomfortable, never having gotten over her fear of men, but she delt with it for the sake of pleasing her parents. Her pink ball gown, puffed up thanks to the petticoat underneath, had such a beautiful laced designed and accent jeweles that made it seem as though Ruby were shining like an actual jewel in the crowd. Her hair, which had grown out quiet long over the years, was curled and tied up in a princess bun. As a finishing touch, a tiara adorned the top of her head, making it really look like Ruby was a princess. Kanan couldn't help but stare.

Despite being forced to dance with boys, Ruby looked rather happy that she at least got to dance around the ballroom. It was so unlike her usual clumsy self-- so elegant in her movements as she practically glided across the whole room. As if the gods heard her questioning, Ruby stumbled a bit only to laugh and pick up where she left off. This made Kanan chuckle in her seat.

Kanan loved watching Ruby dance.

Ruby managed to get away from the boys and head over to Kanan who was sitting alone. Dia and Mari and the other girls were already dancing on the dance floor or eating snacks.

"Come dance with me, Kanan-chan." Ruby grinned at her and offered her hand.

Kanan stared at the hand instead of taking it. "I dunno Ruby. This dress is really uncomfortable..."

"Yeah. These dresses are a bit rediculous... They tied this thing around my waist too and it's sooooo tight!" Ruby chuckled while nodding in agreement, taking Kanan's hand in her own smaller ones. "You look really beautiful. Let's show you off~"

Kanan blushed at the compliment but still shook her head. "I don't know how to waltz or any of these Western dances..." She's even more embarrassed for admitting that.

Ruby pouted and gave her those eyes again, the puppy eyes she couldn't resist. "Pweeze Nanan. Dance with Wooby~"

That gave Kanan a good laugh, fondly remembering the way Ruby used to say her name when she couldn't pronounce the 'K' sound. "Fine. One dance."

Ruby squealed in delight as she led Kanan to the dance floor. Ruby had Kanan put her hand on her shoulder and the other holding her othee hand. Then she began to count 1-2-3 , 1-2-3 as she took the lead and taught Kanan the steps.

It was so strange. Kanan had always imagined this the other way around since she figured she was more of the princely type. Yet here she was, apologizing every few moments as she repeatedly kept stepping on Ruby's feet on accident. This dance wasn't easy... Not one bit. But Ruby kept smiling and encouraging her to keep going.

So she kept dancing until she finally got the hang of it. "Look Ruby! I'm doing it. I'm doing it." Kanan was so pleased with herself and the smile Ruby gave her made it all the more enjoyable. Excited, she began to spin Ruby a bit faster, going off beat with the music. Ruby couldn't keep up and ended up tripping on top of Kanan. Unlike when they were little however, she was able to catch Ruby this time and keep them balanced. They both laughed.

Kanan loved dancing with her.

When the music slowed, Kanan felt rather disappointed. She was really enjoying dancing with Ruby and kinda wished it didn't have to end. But then she felt Ruby's arms wrap around her waist and the girl rest her head against her chest.

Another song was playing by then, a much slower one this time. Instead of moving around the whole ballroom, as if ice skating across the floor, the two merely stayed in placed and swayed along to the calming tune of the piano and other instruments.

Kanan could feel her heart racing as how close Ruby was to her. She wondered if Ruby could hear how faster her heart was beating, since her head was presses against her chest. It felt so good to be like this.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Ruby whispered softly and closed her eyes.

"No... Thank you." Kanan pulled Ruby closer to her, protective arms wrapping around the smaller girl and holding her tight. "I love dancing with you..."

"I love dancing with you too." Rubys smile grew on her lips as she also tightens her grip on Kanan.

Kanan smiled as she leaned in to kiss Ruby's forehead, realizing that maybe dancing with Ruby wasn't the only thing she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Ruby shaking her little baby life is my favorite thing in the world


End file.
